Avalon
by Tonks32
Summary: It was time. Gwen awoke that morning knowing that it would be her last day walking the earth. Her bones ached, her heart and soul were heavy as they day she was told the death of her king.


So this was my attempt at my first Merlin Fic. It was a dream I had so I decided to write it. So be gentle with me :D

* * *

It was time. Gwen awoke that morning knowing that it would be her last day walking the earth. Her bones ached, her heart and soul were heavy as they day she was told the death of her king. After she dressed in a simple cotton dress, Gwen called a small council meeting consisting of her oldest and most loyalists of Knights of Camelot. Percival and Leon had stayed faithfully by her side these last thirty years, had been her advisors, her confidants, her friends.

In the council chambers, Leon sat to the right of Arthur's chair. His hard had grown long and was pure white. His once youthful and joyous face was now weathered with age. Percival sat to the left of the Queen's chair, still powerful as over. The round table still lived on in Arthur's tradition and just like in the throne room, his chair still stood untouched.

"Thank you for coming." Gwen waved them to sit when they moved to stand. "Please we are far too old to be moving so much. Plus today I come as your friend not your queen."

"My lady?" Leon asked unsure of what he was called down for.

Gwen eased her aching body into her chair, "I called you two here because you've been by my side for the last thirty years. You accepted me as your queen, fought battles for me, and provided council when I most needed it.

"It's been an honor." Percival announced.

Smiling, Gwen laid a hand over his battle scared on. "it has. Now I've come to tell you that it's time."

"Time." Leon tried to argue but could tell by the resolve on the Queen's face her mind was already made up. "Have you told the prince?"

"He is next." Gwen assured. "I've come to ask the same allegiance and loyalty you've showed me all these years to him for the years you have left. Help guide him and make sure he never forgets the Camelot his father gave his life to build."

"You have my word." They both vowed.

"Now I ask if you will out with me. It should take us a few days to reach our destination." When they both nodded, Gwen pushed to her feet and cast a loving glance at her husband's chair for the last time. In the morning, she would leave the only home she had ever known. Gwen would leave the kingdom and the people she loved with every breath in the very capable hands of her son.

"Mother." No sooner had she stepped from the council chambers did her son bounce around the corner with a bright smile. Arthur's smile. Every day he grew to look more and more like his father. He had blonde hair that was over grown around the ears, his eyes blue as sapphire. His skin was a shade darker then the late king's.

"You're awful cheerful this morning." Gwen looped her arm through her son's.

"I am." Tyrone stood straight and smiled brighter, "Cora is expecting again."

"That is wonderful news!" Gwen hugged her son tight and now regretted the news she was withholding.

"We're hoping for a girl this time. I think three young boy Pendragons would cause to much havoc around the castle." Tyrone's grin faltered when he caught a tear in her mother's eye. "Are you in pain? Should I call a healer?"

"No No." Gwen padded his hand, "just times like this I just miss your father. He would be so proud of you."

"There is something else." Tyrone led them to a bench. "Tell me mother."

Gwen opened and closed her mouth in several attempts to speak. Finally, she tugged on the cord around her neck and withdrew the royal seal from the shield of her dress. "Your father gave this to Gaius knowing he would never set foot in Camelot again. He trusted me to rule his people, believe in me as now I believe in you."

"Mother." Tyrone's throat tightened.

She placed the ring in his hand, "My time is done, my son. I'm old and I'm tired-."

"But mother I need you here. My children need you, Camelot needs you!" Tyrone tried to stammer out as tears rolled down his face.

"Everything I've don't since your father died is for the good of the people and the kingdom. Now it is time for me to do this for myself. I know with all my heart that you will be a great king."

"Mother I can't-."

"Hush." Gwen wiped his tear away, "Just remember to always listen to your heart. Love those closest to you and your people. Doing so you can never do wrong, you could never disappoint me or your father."

"When will you go?"

"At first light?"

"So soon?"

Gwen's face softened, "I've been a shade of my former self all these years. I stepped up and put aside my grief to become the queen your father thought me to be. Now I'm too tired to do that and I miss him so much."

Tyrone knew this well. There were countless times as a child he awoke to his mother crying out for her husband. He knew that it was her love for him that led her to never marry. To always keep his throne next to hers, to keep putting out his clothes, to talking about him every day as if he was still alive. "I wish I could have met him."

"As do I."

"Will you see Little Arthur and Henry before you go."

"Of course."

"Will you say goodbye to the people?"

Gwen shook her head, "You will tell them and why. They will understand."

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They arrived three days later at the bank of the lake without incident. As Gwen grew close she could make out a figure standing about waist deep in the water. "Merlin." Gwen whispered her friend's name and the figure started to move closer.

The man hadn't aged a day since leaving court ten years ago. Merlin had come back a month after Arthur's death with the promise to remain by her side while she found solid ground. Then he learned that Gwen was pregnant and his plans changed. He stayed. He took over Gaius's duty, he helped Gwen over turn the laws of magic, and helped her defend the kingdom from attacks.

Merlin stopped at the bank and gave her a deep bow, "My lady."

"Merlin!" Gwen leapt into her friends arms and held on tight. "I've missed you."

"I you." Merlin smiled, "How is Tyrone?"

"Expecting his third child." Gwen drew away, "He misses you, Merlin. Will you go and see him? I know he'll need you."

"If Camelot needs me then I shall go."

"What are you doing here?"

A smile crossed his face, "To see you to Avalon of course."

"But you can't-."

"Go I know." It pained him greatly that he wouldn't see his friend until he awoke again. It was a fate that he was stuck with. "But I can lead you to the gates. Are you ready Gwen?"

The queen turned to the two men that flanked her, "Thank you my knights. It's has been an honor and privilege. Now go home and be the same for the new king."

"My lady." Both men bowed.

Merlin held out a hand, "Come Gwen."

Gwen took his hand and plunged into the lake beside him. They walked until the water was up to her waist when Merlin stopped. "Is there anything you want me to say to him?"

Merlin shook his head, "I will see him again. See you both." Holding up a hand he spoke a few words that she couldn't make out and smiled at the wall of mist that appeared. "Go my friend. Your husband awaits."

Smiling, Gwen released his hand and started through the mist. It felt like going through a rejuvenating rain. Expect when she came through the other side she was bone dry. She looked sown at her hands and gasped to see them smooth as if she hasn't been touched by thirty years of age. Looking up, Gwen found herself at the base of a great stone stair case that retracted into more mist.

"My Guinevere.

Gwen spun around to find her husband standing in a smile white tunic and trousers with a loving smile on his face. "My love."

"Come." He took her hand and started up the stairs, "Avalon awaits its once and future queen."

* * *

So what did you think? Let me know!

Tonks32


End file.
